Harry Potter and the Wands of Wisdom
by danceingirl
Summary: Will Harry and Hermione use the Wands of Wisdom to save Ron before time runs out?
1. Birthday Letters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and other characters. I only own the plot. Jk Rowling owns the rest!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Wands of Wisdom  
  
By: Kailey L  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter relived what happened so many nights ago, the night when Cedric Diggory died. It had only been a month into the summer vacation and Harry had lived this dream at least 4 times a week. Cedric suggesting they take out their wands, the painful curse that a select few wizards can do, and the earth shattering thud that announced Cedric's body was lifeless on the dirt path. On this July 30th night he was in his slumber and only awoke when Dudley's broken alarm had gone off wearily, signaling it was the start of July 31st. Harry's Birthday.  
  
Harry woke up with the painful realization that Cedric was in fact killed by none other then the famous evil wizard Lord Voldemort. He had regained power over this passed year, with the help of his assistant Peter Pettigrew (or Wormtail), and finally at the end of the Triwizard Tournament he had returned to his full body more horrific then ever before. This wasn't on the boy with the shaggy jet black hair and the emerald eye's mind though, it was the fact that it was his birthday and he had just turned a whoping 15 years old. He had known he had been a wizard for exactly 4 years and was going on to his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At precisely this moment 10 owls swooped into his bedroom window. One was from his faithful snowy owl Hedwig, one was from Pig (Ron's owl), one was from Errol (the Weasley's family owl) and thn there were 8 other's he did not recognize. "Wow" Thought Harry to himself as he picked up his own owl and untied a short letter and a parecel, "Never have I recieved so many letter's before."  
  
He put Hedwig back into her cage to let her get a sip of water, while he opened his letter. It was a note from Dumbledore. It read;  
  
Harry, this year I am unable to attend Hogwarts as a Headmaster, but I assure you, I will always be by your side whenever you need me. However I would inform you that once a month we are scheduling a meeting with all wizards who are capable of handling dark wizards and I see fit that you, Hermione and Ron will be joining these meetings. The first one is to be taken place on September 3rd in the old hideout under the Shrieking Shack. You will be there at 9:45 as this is the time it starts. I have asked the new Headmaster to allow you three this permission and DO NOT WANDER OFF BY YOURSELF! Happy Birthday Harry.  
  
p.s I have enclosed a special wand that I have given to each you, Ron and Hermione. This is one of the three Wands of Wisdom. You will know how to use it when the time comes. Also, I have left behind Fawkes for you to keep seeing as how you have a very special bond with him.  
  
Yours Trully,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Inside the package was indeed another wand, a dark blue Yew wand with an inscription on the side that Harry could not possibly read. Harry still felt unsure that Dumbledore was not to be Headmaster this year, but just knowing he would see him at the meeting on September 3rd seemed to calm his nerves. At this he tucked this letter away in a special box reserved for all his letter's. He then picked up Errol and noticed it was from the Weasly twins, Fred and George. It said;  
  
Harry, thanks so much for the Galleons, you really didn't need to. We did as you asked and bought Ron some new dress robes. Hope he liked them. With your gold we made a new creation and we have mailed it to you in the package we sent with Ron's owl. It was much too much work for Errol by himself. Anyways Harry Birthday and thanks AGAIN.  
  
  
  
Fred and George Weasly  
  
Harry too excited to see what they had made picked up Ron's letter and began reading;  
  
Harry I have so much to tell you, but not at a time like this. Since Voldemorts return and our invitation (Im sure you know what I mean) us three are allowed to use magic whenever we wish. Use the Knight Bus to get you to the Burrow on August 14th. Harry Birthday and I will see you soon.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
"That was so strange" thought Harry, just thinking about all the fun he could have with Dudley now that he could use magic. He opened up Ron's and the twins parcel. Inside Ron's parcel was the Mauraders Map. "wow, Ron, thats swell, I wonder how he managed that???" Harry half said outloud and thought better of it seeing as the Dursley's were in the next room. He made a point of asking him later on the 14th. Inside the twin's package was a telescope with a tiny card written by George. Its a telectual scope. It not only sees things from far away but sees the future, past present, what's under it, over it, inside it and backwards it. This to Harry didn't make much sense but put it away with the rest of his presents.  
  
In the packages to follow he got a note from Fleur Delacour, explaining that she will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and a bundle of french sweets with crazy names. He opened up a round parcel that came from a Great Grey owl. Inside was a cute little remembrall from Victor Krum which turns out cannot only go bright red when you forget something but also bright green when there is a dark wizard near by and bright blue when someone close to you is in mortal danger. He also got a Hogwarts letter with his new equipment and a curious note from his old baysitter Mrs.Figg. Harry thought this was strangely nice of her and read her note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am not what it seems. I am a witch and was placed here to look after you before you went off to Hogwarts ("oh my word, shes a witch. I wonder how I never figured before?" thought Harry) I have written simply to say Harry Birthday and that you may use magic as my gift to you and your three friends. ("I wonder how she knew-, I wonder how she could change the laws-) If you need a ride to Ron's on the 14th give me a call. KEEP HOLD OF THAT WAND DUMBLEDORE GAVE YOU AT ALL TIMES!!!  
  
-Mrs. Figg  
  
The night was coming young but he still had three more packages to go. He wasn't gonna fall asleep now. The next package was a stackful of books from Hermione. All the books he would need for next year and a few more on the Dark Arts. It was so good of her. Attached was a short note saying I will see you at Ron's on the 14th. I need to talk to you about the WANDS!.  
  
Love you,  
  
Hermione  
  
He picked up a letter that felt thick and was wapped in a potato sack with another little bag that felt quite light. He opened it and saw it was a letter from his godfather Sirius Black. He opened up the letter and it said;  
  
HARRY, good to write you again. Im sure you've heard about the meeting taking place on Septemer 3rd and I will let you know that I will be there. I have two gifts for you. One is in that other bag. It is the recipe and ingredients to make a potion. The Seltzer Potion. It makes you not solid for 3 hours and you can also talk to ghosts. I figured it was useful for you... The second gift is that I will be the new Headmaster. Still of course taking Polyjuice potion to look like Professor Dumbledore. You must not recognize me. Professor Dumbledore also gave me instructions to give you Fawkes. I see you are to take care of him as well. Happy Birthday and keep in touch.  
  
Sirius  
  
The last and final package was carefully wraped in bubble plastic and in paper with foam as if not to break. It also felt unusually warm. "What could possibly be in here??" wondered Harry as he read the note from Hagrid. Harry, I wanted to give you, Hermione and Ron a jump on this years Care of Magical Creatures assignment. You will be raising your own pets, each pet is a different breed or creature and will take form according to your personality when it hatches. Harry Birthday, ill see you on September 1st.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry tucked the egg into the loose floor board with blankets and conjoured a heat lamp that could fit around the egg. He wanted his creature to take the form of something marvelous. What an interesting assignment. Harry also wrote a letter to Mrs. Figg telling her he would not need a ride and thank you anyways. He collected his presents and figured he would start looking through his books so he could be prepared to answer Snape's questions. He also was dying to talk to Ron and Hermione but he guessed he would wait for August the 14th. What a long night it had been and he wasn't at all prepared for who was sitting on his bed when he was about to fall asleep. "Dobby!!!" Harry Potter almost jumped back in surprise. "Yes, sir it is me Dobby." He was dressed in a wildly assortment of clothes ranging from a scarf to twim trunks and even the two socks that Ron and Harry had given him.  
  
"Why are you here Dobby?" Harry asked with polite concern. "Dobby needs to tell Harry Potter about his old Master's sir. They were bad Dark Wizards and Dobby realized he could say what he like about them now that he is not their master. Dobby liked talking in third person. Harry yawning slightly thought this could wait until the morning so he set up a tiny bed for Dobby on the floor and figured he could hear about the Molfoy's in the morning. He did not want anything wrecking his already peaceful night. Dobby, before lying down to bed said something to Harry that Harry barely didn't remember until the sorting ceremony only a month later. Harry drifted into an uneasy sleep and dreamed about Hogwarts and Voldemort and what the shchool year would be like this year with him at full power again.  
  
***  
  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN SEE IF I WANT TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS!!! 


	2. Nice Dursley's and the Burrow?

Harry Potter and the Wands of Wisdom  
  
NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. I will not write this again.  
  
Please review cause I need to know if this is working out??? Well heres chapter 2!!! Umm I think I spelt the Weasly's last name wrong but nevermind the grammer mistakes... sorry!  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up on his birthday to look over the bed and find that Dobby the house elf was gone. Where could he have gone? This surprised Harry a little but figured if he had something that important to tell Harry he would have stayed to tell him. "Oh well, I will see him soon enough."  
  
Harry waltzed down the stairs, skipping the creaky one and raced into the kitchen before all the food was gone. To his sweet surprise the Dursely's were all there with a big banner and a few gifts for Harry. The banner said Happy Birthday HARRY! He was shocked. They had never remembered his birthday before now, let alone buy him PRESENTS?? Something was up and he had to know. After breakfast he went up to his room to pack up some of his stuff since he was leaving for the Burrow in a few days. He still couldn't get over how the Dursley's were acting. He could barely get up the stairs without them begging him to eat seconds and then thirds...  
  
fourths...  
  
fifths....  
  
After he was ready to burst and excused himself to 'go to the bathroom'. He paced around his room trying to collect some of the stuf, leaving out his wand, invisibility cloak and a broom. Since he did not have any money left over from the previous year he could not take the Knight Bus.  
  
  
  
Then something struck in his mind and he unpacked the egg Hagrid had given him and his Wand of Wisdom. He put the wand into the pocket of the invisibility cloak and turned to the mysterious egg. It was pure white with a golden rin around the middle. He wondered what creature it would turn out to be. He better take good care of it now. Harry looked through one of the books Hermione had given him about magical eggs and what to do with them. (Which came in handy I must say) and was told to do a special heating spell and a hatching charm. With a touch of his wand and a few well-chosen words he had preformed the simple spell. Now that he could use magic when he wanted he did the spells without fear of being expelled.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harry did not have a tough time getting through the rest of the summer. Now with the Dursley's being nice to him he could have a full fledged fun summer. For 14 days Petunia and Vernon took him and Dudley to the Zoo, the amusement park, the candy factory and a golfing range. For once Harry did not want to leave the Dursely's, he was having too much fun.  
  
He knew it was too good to be true, like he was going to wake from a dream but he would find out tommorow when he will get to visit his best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Harry did not have such a pleasant sleep that night, he could hear Voldemorts voice, like a slithery snake along a cobbled floor, "Do not argue with me Wormtail, I wish to know why you did not set up that anasecta for Harry to fall into my wrath?". "I... I... I could not. Harry saved my life and... and.. if that means my life then so take it... for...for I will be in a better... better... place and I...I hope someday...Harry and Sirius Black will hunt you down and destroy you once and...for..for all!!" Wormtail spoke bravely and then continued "I was a TRUE Gryffindor!" Voldemort made a high pitched evil laugh and shouted I am no ordinary man, I am not mortal are you forgetting? No one can destroy me!" With that he shouted the unforgivable curse and there was a shot of green light and everything went black.  
  
Harry woke up with the early dawn rising and hardly remembered any of the dream except that he had saved Harry Potter and that he was now gone. Was this the future past or just a silly dream. Harry sat on his bed and thought I must tell Sirius. He got up quickly and wrote a letter.  
  
Dear Sirius  
  
I regret to inform you I had another encounter with a strange 'Voldemort' dream. I need to  
  
know if Peter Pettigrew is dead or alive because I had a dream he saved me and he was killed  
  
by the unforgivable curse. I am all well now and be going to Ron's hoouse. Send word with  
  
Hedwig for a reply. Thanks...  
  
Your Godson HARRY  
  
  
  
Then he tied the letter to the snowy owl's leg and the bird flew gracefully out of the window. "Ah", Harry sighed for today he will be returning to the mayhem of the Burrow and leaving these 'nice Dursley's' behind. He decided to go downstairs and tell Vernon he would be leaving in a few short moments. "Well Harry son, take as much breakfast as you like and we will see you next summer. Have a good holiday and owl us sometime to tell us all how your doing" Uncle Vernon said joyfully. "uhh, er.... alright Uncle Vernon" Harry replied in marvel. How did they become so nice? A few months ago they never wanted to see an owl and then they were ASKING for one??? Strange. Harry hastily shoved a third helping of sausage and egg into his mouth and went up to his room to finish packing the egg Hagrid had sent him and his new Wand Dumbledore had given him, along with the rest of his clothes.  
  
Nearly 20 minutes later Harry was out in the front lawn with his invisibility cloak draped over himself, the broomstick and his trunk, in which he already had bewitched it to be feather light. He waved a merry goodbye to the Dursley's wondering if they would be this kind NEXT summer.  
  
***  
  
  
  
In nearly no time at all Harry was back at the Burrow once more with Hermione, Ron, the Weasly Twins, Bill, Mrs and Mr. Weasly and the gnomes. "Charlie was rounding up dragons in Romania so he couldnt join" Ron greeted him when he walked into the not-so-large opening with his trunk. After everyone was finished saying hello's and how are you's Harry was free to talk to Ron and Hermione upstairs in Ron's very small room.  
  
"So... both of you got the other two Wands of Wisdom?" Harry said quietly. "Yes" they replied in unison taking out identical wands but with different colours. Ron had a green one and Hermion had a scarlet one. "I wonder if anyone else has one?" Ron suggested. Hermione barly heard him and whipped out a silver badge before anyone could say another word. "Oh Harry I forgot to tell you I was made a PREFECT!" "Like I didn't already know you would" Harry replied lazily. They talked for awhile longer and then as suddenly thinking about it for the first time Harry said "Are you guys both coming to the meeting on September 3rd? It should be interesting although I have no idea what it's about." The both nodded in agreement. After they talked they played a game of Exploding Snap in which Hermione got soot and ash all over her face and then Mrs. Weasly called them down for dinner.  
  
A look of horror reached all their faces when sitting at the dinner table was...  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N If you would like to know who was sitting there review so I could know people are reading this. It wouldn't hurt. Anyways... I was thinking of ___________, would be at the table. Fill the blank and maybe ill give you credit!!!!!! Although I have a pretty good idea already! 


	3. The First Revelation

Harry Potter and the Wands of Wisdom  
  
  
  
NOTE: Thanks to everyone who wrote to me! You know who you are and this chapter will be dedicated to YOU! (I know this may be not surprising that this person is at the table but it will be surprising in the next chapter...or maybe at the end of this chapter! WHO KNOWS)  
  
***  
  
  
  
"...PROFFESSOR DUMBLEDORE?" said Harry. "Umm, proffessor, what exactly are you doing here?" Ron shyly said. "Oh...um well I just wanted to say goodbye as your Headmaster before the school year begins ...and I need to talk with you three later." He added this with a slight whisper so Ginny nor Mr.Weasly could hear. "Well, its so lovely for you to join us, why don't you stay for dinner" Mrs. Weasly almost jumped off her stool. "Make yourself at home" added Mr.Weasly in an afterthought. To Harry, Proffessor Dumbledore did not seem like himself but was almost sure Ron and Hermione hardly noticed. He looked distinguished from Proffessor Dumbledore of last year but couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
After an enjoyable affrair, which was dinner, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Proffessor Dumbledore proceeded to the back yard in which to talk. "Harry, I would like you to know something about your grandmother. Lily's mother." Dumbledore spoke calmly. This was the moment Harry was questioning ever since he had known about his mother and father, which was practically forever. Harry gulped down his nervousness and wiped his clammy hands on the inside of his pockets before answering "Yes, do please go on". "You have known her all your life but she could not tell you for the longest time. You see your mother's maiden name was Figg and your grandmother is Arabella Figg. After this summer you are in no longer the care of the Durselys. Dumbl- I mean I had put the charm to protect you only in the Dursley home until your 16th birthday. You cannot be with them anymore. It is no longer safe. Arabella Figg or Sirius Black will be your mentor from now on." Was this some sort of joke, thought Harry. Not living with the Dursleys. They must be mad, Arabella my grandmother? How Ironic. A few moments later Ron grunted to see what Harry would make of this news. Harry thought for a second and replied dumbly, "Sirius Black? How can he be my mentor, I cannot live in a cave the rest of my life." Dumbledore just shook his head heartily. "I know all about that dream of Pettigrew Harry."  
  
Harry had thought of this statement all night and finally before Dumbledore was just about to leave Harry asked for a private word with his old Headmaster. "Certainly" Dumbledore sighed and walked to a secluded area with Harry. "You...you know all about the dream I had about Pettigrew? I only sent it this morning, thats impossible!" "I am not what you think young Harry Potter, you still have much to learn." Dumbledore spoke with ease. "One more thought though, how will Sirius Black be able to take care of me if he is WANTED?" Harry asked. Proffessor Dumbledore turned around and started walking away but neverless making out faint words, "about your dream, if they find Wormtail's body, then that will mean there is enough evidence for him to get off the WANTED list."  
  
***  
  
Harry tossed and turned all night while Ron and Hermione slept silently beside him. (Yes, Hermione. She thought she was old enought to sleep with her two best friends and not be grossed out by it.) Harry just kept thinking about the strange visit from Proffessor Dumbledore. He hadn't the strangest clue why but something felt akward about the way he poised himself, or was it the way his eyes twinkled the other way or maybe it was the way he talked. Something didn't feel right and Harry was dying to know what! He lay awake for hours but to no avail. What the heck was it that was so familiar about Dumbledore that someone he knew had. This bothered him but also thought about his grandmother for some time. Was his grandmother Arabella? This was turining out to be quite a strange day and would be thankful when it was over! He finally got some sleep that night as day break swept through Ron's room.  
  
In a few hours time Mrs.Weasly woke him, Hermione and Ron up and explained that they would be visiting Diagon Alley today to put up all of their school supplies. Harry looked forward to spending a few days there because it gave him a chance to relax and enjoy ther summer, while purchasing there new school supplies. It meant going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was only a few short weeks away.  
  
Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder a couple hours later and through it into the fireplace shouting "Diagon Alley", trying not to get any soot in his mouth. He landed with a hard thump right in the entrance for Diagon Alley. Following Harry came Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs.Weasly. The 7 moved there way along the busy streets of Diagon Alley and Harry noticed a few new stored that he would go check out later. First off, they went to Gringotts to replenish their bag of money. In one cart stood Harry, Hermione and Mrs.Weasl and in the other were Ron, GInny, Fred and George. They seperated this way so that the threesome could go to Harry's vault and then Hermione's meeting up at the Weasly's vault on the way. Harry shuffled some gold, silver and bronze coins in his bag and then realized he did not seem to have as much gold as he might possibly need to get started after his 7th year. He barly had enough to last his until year 7. He would probably have to get a job this year. How could his fourtune turn into a small heap like this?  
  
After being down in a mine shaft for almost one half of an hour they broke into the fresh air once more. Everyone wanted to go to different places and so once more they split up Harry, Ron and Hermione one group, Fread and George the second group and Mrs.Weasly and Ginny in the third group. Off they each seperated into Diagon Alley.  
  
***  
  
  
  
NOTE: I am soooo sorry this chapter is not what you would call interesting but I had to have this somewhere and here is a good time to say. I am holding a contest. If you can guess what was so fishy about Dumbledore and give a reason why, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! Its not much but hey! give it a go... I will hold a contest and winners too. AGAIN I AM SOOOOO SORRY 4 THIS DULL CHAPTER. I can also give you a hint. The next chapter will show a biggggggggggggg relevation, or it could be the next! :) 


	4. FnG Jokes Emprium for the Dumb, Stupid o...

Harry Potter and the Wands of Wisdom  
  
  
  
NOTE: I need some help here guys. Does anyone know how to get rid of the curse of the boogies (proffessor Quirrels class) for Harry Potter in gameboy COLOR??? If you do, or you know a good walkthrough for this game, please tell me and the next chapter is 4 you!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to lisa and Cray!  
  
***  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione took out their school lists and read what they needed for this year.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
5th years will need the following items:  
  
BOOKS:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5  
  
Intermediate Transfiguration  
  
OWL charts and study manuels  
  
Career Choices  
  
Curses and Hexes  
  
Intermediate Divination  
  
Eggs and Beasts  
  
Advanced Potions  
  
-a broomstick (everyone must have one)  
  
- advanced potion making potions  
  
Fifth years are reminded that they have to bring their eggs and are allowed to leave Hogwarts three times this year and go on 'wprk jobs'.  
  
"What do they mean by work jobs?" said Hermione. Ron looking pleased that he knew something that Hermione didn't said "It's when you leave Hogwarts for a weekend and go to different work jobs to see what you would like to become. It just gives you a chance to do what you want." Harry looking amazed at Ron said "How did you know that?" "Because I had five brothers that went to Hogwarts remember?" "Cricky!"  
  
Harry who already had his books went to discover some of the new stores while Hermione and Ron went to get their books. Harry came across a strange store that said 'Exotic but Pratical Pets'. He walked in to discover that the name had decieved him. These pets were deffinately not pratical. There were cages of gorillas, horses, lions, ki-rins and more. Although one thing did catch his eye. At the back of the shop there was a cage and inside that cage was......  
  
"FAWKES!!!!" Shouted Harry. All the animals went wild at the loud noise and the assistant gave them all a very stern look. "Sorry" Harry apologized sheepishly. He ran to the back of the store and saw that Fawkes was rather...er pale for a bird, but was not too concerned because it would just get reborn again. He walked around the cage and found a note addressed to him. He opened it and inside was a letter from Proffessor Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have left Fawkes for Gryffindor House, as it will be needing it the most. If you ever feel in danger, locate my office and behind the photo of the old Headmistress Prewett say 'Nitterchox' and a secret floor will open. No need to tell you anything else. Take good care of Fawkes for me. -Dumbledore.  
  
"Haw did he know I would come in here?" Harry asked, realising he was alone. When he looksed back at Fawkes he, along with the cage had dissapeared. He got nervous and looked around for a bit but to no avail. He could not find it. Feeling depressed he left 'Exotic but Pratical Pets'  
  
He turned the corner and thought he would pay a visit to the Apocathary where he would buy his own Advanced Potions kit. He was walking a did not look where he was going before bumping into the last person he would want to see, Draco Malfoy. He wasn't sneering or jabbing snide remarks but being pleasant and said sorry and walked off. Malfoy, saying sorry? Way out of his league!  
  
After he had bought his necessary potion he wished to go visit the other new store called 'FnG Jokes Emporium for the Dumb, Stupid or just Plain Ignorant' Gosh knows Harry would need a few jokes this year with Voldemort on the rise. He steped in and was looking through the fake wands section when two hands clapped over his shoulders. These hands were of Fred and George Weasly. "Oh hey guys!" Harry said. George spoke proundly " we welcome you Harry Potter to our joke shop, openeing day you know. Just opened an hour ago really." Now it was Fred's turn to talk "we thank you Harry for those Galleons you gave us to help with this, we have worked all summer on it." Before Harry got a chance to ask something George answered his question "We are skipping the 7th year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore suggested we should to build this joke shop. We may come back to Hogwarts to graduate but for now Mum said we should too. So here we are." "Wow you two, this sure is wicked! I wish you well on it." Harry replied. "As a token of our appreciation we are welcoming you to any three things off our shelves that we have made ourselves, might I add." Fred curtly said. "Alright"  
  
Harry walked over and over through the shelves searching for just the perfect gifts for the Dursley's for always being there this summer, when suddenly stumbled upon a ring. A gold ring that was lone on the shelf. He picked it up and put it on. Everything around him turned another color then it should. For instance the blue sky turned purple and the yellow canary creams turned into pink canary creams. This was a great gift for Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry also found some drops that would make anything that tasted gross make so yummy that your mouth waters for it. This would be amazing for Dudley. He also found another telectual scope to give to Aunt Petunia. She would love this to spy on the neighbours.  
  
Well it was getting late and so Harry met up with Ron and Hermione who were arguing over some books in Flourish and Blotts. He hoisted them out and met up with Mrs.Weasly and Ginny outside of Florenscue's Ice Cream. There they bought ice creams. Strawberry Melon Swirl for Harry and they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, up the chimney to the Burrow and into the kitchen to have some dinner.  
  
***  
  
300 miles away Voldemort stood in the entrance of a house and screamed the famous killing curse. Three people crashed to the floor with looks of horror on their face. A cruel, high piercing laugh echoed through the street and struck Harry's forehead with a stab of white hot searing pain.  
  
Harry woke up with a start and stared out the window. It was way past midnight but no day break then. The cute little potatoes with legs were creeping back into the garden, Ginny could be seen huddled on the porch stairs, that crooked sign still read The Burrow. Wait why was Ginny outside at this time and especially by herself?  
  
  
  
A/N Ok thats all for now. Review my story and answer the question about the Curse of the Boogies (read the note at the top) SEE YA! P.s More chapters should be up soon! 


	5. New Students

Harry Potter and the Wands of Wisdom  
  
NOTE: I still need to figure out how to get past Proffessor Quirrel's class in Harry Potter for Gameboy Color, so i you know enlighten me!  
  
***  
  
"Ginny, whats wrong why are you outside at this hour?" Harry spoke with ease. Ginny seemed to be started and then sighed when she realized it was only him. "I have just been thinking about things." "Oh like what?" Harry said again. "Well, seeing how Voldemort came after me once I think he might try and do that again. Harry do you think he will? Ginny spoke timidly. "Ginny, no one really knows for sure who he is after except for me." "Oh Harry how can you be so brave?" Harry was taken back at this question and thought that he wasn't brave at all. "Listen the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor because you are brave and dont ever belive otherwise." Harry said this so sternly that he was surprised at himself. Ginny seemed to understand this and walked up the stairs and into the house but before she turned the corner she turned, smiled and said "Thanks Harry." Harry could not get the feeling away that he was missing something. Suddenly it hit him. "Ginny said Voldemort's name!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
All too soon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran through the barriers dividing platforms 9 3/4. Harry was glad to be going back to Hogwarts but a feeling of dread arrived in the pit of his stomache from the fact that this may very well be the year that Harry will meet his end, seeing that Voldemort has risen. How would he be safe without Dumbledore around? It seemed as though everytime Harry was in trouble Dumbledore would save him. In his first year Dumbledore grabbed him from Voldemort, in his second year he had sent Fawkes and the sorting hat, in his third year he had prevented Harry from crashing off his 50 foot broom and in his last year he stopped the fake Moody from killing him. This was going to be a long year.  
  
"Harry, Harry..earth to Harry" "oops sorry what Hermione?" Harry said "We just ummm, have to put our stuff in the train before it leaves." Hermione sighed "Oh alright" Harry, with the help of Ron got all three trunks, a cat cage and two owl cages into the Hogwarts Express 10 minutes before the whistle to board the train blew. Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Neville and Ginny waved to everyone who was left at the London Station.  
  
Once the train had been moving for awhile Ron challanged Harry to a game of exploding snap, where they recently changed the name that summer to exploding Snape. It was actually funny really. Each time they palyed they made up different stories of how you could make Snape blow up. This perticular time they had made snape with a dress and a big vulture hat and Snape turned into a shriveled prune and BOOM, it blew up in Harry's face. Hermione was up in the front with some Prefects and Ginny and Neville went off somewhere. At lunch when the lady with the wizarding cart came by Harry only bought one back of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and one pack of Chocolate Frogs. Ron noticed this and did not ask him for any sweets.  
  
The train finally pulled up into Hogsmeade Station at dusk. Harry and Ron were accopanied by 4 extremely different students in their carrige leading up to Hogwarts. it was a cool summer's eve and Harry did not feel like talking much to the different people, but Ron was going on excitedly. Harry on the other hand zoned them out and thought about everything that had happened to him this summer. Before long the carriges pulled up to Hogwarts and Harry got out. If he wasn't so preoccupied he would have noticed the ooing and aahing coming from the 4 people who rode with him. Harry was almost getting excited for the sorting when he noticed Ron was not by his side. "Where has he got to now?" Harry pondered.  
  
When he walked into the Great Hall, he noticed that Ron and Hermione were looking tensly excited. He sat down beside them and said "Hey guys why are you so anxious?" "Well, you'll see in a minute." Was all Hermione could muster from an excited squeek. Harry looked up and before long Proffessor McGonagall was bringing out that all-too-familiar hat. The Sorting Hat. As always Proffessor McGonagall read off each name and they sat at the appropriate tables. Harry was looking at all there nervous faces when Proffessor McGonagall called out "Black, James." Hermione, Ron and Harry's eyes bulged as they looked down on the nervous looking first year boy with bright brown warm eyes and scruffy black hair that went all over the place. "Could this be Sirius's little boy?" Harry asked Hermione. "Uhh, I dont know" Hermione had almost the same expression as Harry's... utter confusion. Ron simply said " I hope he's in Gryffindor!" James put the hat of his head. The hat took almost 6 minutes to decide. Proffessor McGonagall was ready to take the hat off and make him go home but Proffessor Dumbledore, or should I said Sirius was smiling a bigger smile then ever before.  
  
It was even a bigger surprise then before when Proffessor McGonagall did not take away the sorting hat right away but announced that they had 5 new fifth year students joining us this year and they needed to be sorted. Harry thought that all three of the girls were pretty and the two guys looked very handsome. Proffessor McGonagall called out there names  
  
"Prewett, Jordan" He walked up to the hat and placed it on its head. It screamed out "Gryffindor" Harry clapped along with everyone else. The next name was called "Anderson, Toby" He too walked forward and the hat barely touched his head before screaming "Gryffindor" too. He took a seat beside Harry and smiled at him. Harry smiled back. Shortly after the next name was called " Hally, Ginger" Toby looked at Harry and mouthed "My girlfriend". Well, these two were fit for eachother, both were extremely well groomed and looked perfect to the touch. To Harry's and definatly Toby's surprise Ginger was placed into Ravenclaw. Toby was in shock and looked so sad Harry felt bad for him. "Hey, im sorry that your girlfriend was placed into a different house but you see her so often anyways." Harry comforted Toby. "Really, thanks" replied Toby. Harry thought that this made him feel better. The next name was called "Jenninngson, Sandi" and her too was placed into Gryffindor. The last girl was the prettiest out of all and had long flowing golden hair with deep blue eyes and a perfect smile showing all her clearly white teeth. She sat on the stool proudly and it took a while to decide for her as well. It finally shouted "Gryffindor" and she walked over to Harry's other side and smiled at Harry and then turned to Ron and smiled at him. "Is it, Harry Potter. The Harry Potter?" The girl looked at him with curiosity" "Er...yes I am, who might you be?" Harry asked nervously. " I am Silver, Silver Moonshine. I am so glad you are in my house." Ron looked disgruntled and just at that moment Hermione got up and said "Welcome to Hogwarts. Please follow me to the house common rooms where you will spend most of your time." Toby looked very concerned at this but chatted happily to Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
***  
  
As Harry got into bed that night with two extra beds in his dormitory, he couldn't help feel pleased at his new friends. This year was shaping up greatly! As he dozed off he did not see a Tawny fly into his room and plot a letter on his bed.  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think? Should I continue on with the story or what? Answer my question above kk? Thanks BYE BYE 


	6. Care of Magical Creatures

Harry Potter and the Wands of Wisdom  
  
  
  
NOTE: I still need to know how to get past Quirrels class in Gameboy colour on Harry Potter game. If you know tell me and please review.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harry awoke the next morning and hurridly got dressed, packed his bag, grabbed Ron by the arm and dove into the common room. He was already going to be late on the first day of school. In the common room he met up with Hermione, Toby, Jordan, Sandi and Silver. With them all there they walked down to the Great hall for breakfast. Harry still did not see the letter on his four poster.  
  
When he got down to the Great Hall he glanced over and saw Cho Chang looking as sweet as ever, except very subdued. maybe Cedric had more of an effect on her then he thought. Proffessor McGonagall came around to everyone and handed out time tables. Last year Harry and Ron decided to change their classes a bit, just so that they would not have to deal with Proffessor Treawlney, (Dumbledore's advice). His timetable read  
  
9:00 am- Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw 5th and 6th year  
  
10:00 am- Potions with Hufflepuff 5th year  
  
11:00 am- Ancient Runes with Gryffindor 3rd year (Harry thought that it was because he hardly knew anything about Ancient Runes and he would have to start from year 3)  
  
12:00 pm- Lunch  
  
1:00 pm- Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin 5th Year  
  
2:00 pm- Transfiguration with Ravenclaw 5th Year  
  
3:00 pm- Advanced Charms for all houses 6th Year  
  
Harry knew that he would be in an advanced charms class because his work with charms the previous year. He knew almost every charm for the O.W.L's and some for the N.E.W.T's. Him and Hermione were moved up to this class. Toby had almost all his classes with him except for Defense against the Dark Arts, he had chosen to take Herbology. Ron had only Ancient Runes and Potions with Harry. Hermione on the other hand had Transfiguration and Charms with Harry. It seemed like he was going to be alone with the Slytherins for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He noticed that he hadn't asked Silver what she was taking. He asked her "Silver, what subjects do you have?". She replied in such a sweet voice it made Harry blush. "Well, by looking on your sheet it shows that I only have Defense Against the Dark Arts with you." Harry could've almost leaped for joy at this and he settled for a "great" and ran off to get his egg for Care of Magical Creatures and be early so he could talk to Hagrid.  
  
He clasped his precious egg in one hand and ran down to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the forest. He was the first one there and talked to Hagrid about the type of egg it was and how it was going to hatch. Hagrid wouldn't say anything until everyone was there. No later then five minutes a group of girls could be seen coming from the entrance hall. Harry's heart gave a leap. he knew that one of them could be Cho, since he was having classes with 6th year too. When they were in eye focus Harry squinted to see if it was his crush. IT WAS. She was coming across the lawn a good deal more cheerful then in the Great hall. All seemed to be holding an egg, each looking slightly different. Some were blue, large, small, furry, and there even seemed to be one with spikes. Cho kept looking at Harry funny, giving him quick glances of confusion. Soon everyone was there and Hagrid was able to talk. "Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. We have a special assignment for this class and 1 other. Before you is yer own egg which had a special creature inside that reflects yer own personality. With some pets, you may be able to keep them in your dorms and some may be too large and must be kept here in the stables." "Umm, excuse me Proffessor, when will our eggs hatch?" Cho asked curiously. "Well, in exactly 3 minutes and 23 seconds. Now the object of the class is to raise your pet to be intelligent, hard working, loyal and friendly. Some you can teach to do great things such as talk in english and it will teach you how to speak it's own language. It needs to be looked after and you need to do some research on your creatures." Harry, who was hardly listening was counting down the seconds before it was going to hatch. 10........9...........8..........7..............6................5.......... ..  
  
4.............  
  
3.............  
  
2.....................  
  
1.............  
  
"Pop" Harry's egg made a funny sound. He could see it's mouth trying to get the egg open. Harry desperatly wanted to help the little thing but knew it had to do this on it's own. Everybody watched eagerly as their teeny creatures came out of their shell. The first one's out of it's shell was lavender's. It was a perfectly groomed puff ball????? "Oh, wow Lavender, it's yer own Puffeskin" Lavender went extatic and started bragging about how furry it was and how she would take great care of it. Harry's was not even half out yet. He could not make out what kind of animal it was at all.  
  
A few others gradually came out of it's shell. One was a golden Gryffin (a bird like animal that looks like a hawk) another was a centaur that was so small it could fit in your palm. More came out a goblin, a hippogriff, a pegasus an elf and even a tiny pink scuttleback Wyvern (a mini dragon). Still Harry's had not open that much at all. Cho seemed to having difficulty with hers too. Almost 20 minutes later hers came open and she was surprised to see a tiny fairy. It had beautiful clear wings and a sparkle tail with a tiny human body.  
  
Harry's creature had still not come out yet. In the last few minutes of class Harry's egg had finally made some pogress. The egg was cracked in half and one side of the shell fell off. Hagrid came to look at what creature his would be. Out came a snake, a Basilisk snake to be exact. Or was it? In a flash of white light it changed into a sparkling golden female unicorn that he had seen once before in this class. No one seemed to see the snake come out first. Everyone had gathered around the baby unicorn in awe. Even Hagrid, who loved Beasts was enticed to this unicorn. "Alrig' Harry, yer own Unicorn." No one seemed to see the Basilisk come out first, why thought Harry?" Everyone knew that unicorns did not open their eyes until one week after birth but they were still excited about Harry's creature.  
  
Toby came up to him just as the bell rang and he told Harry that a handsome Pegusus came out of his egg. Toby told him all about having a pet Pegusus when he was younger and how he knew it probably would be another one. Harry did not seem all that keen on talking to Toby and so he walked in silence with him to his next class.  
  
***  
  
The next two classes almost went y in a heartbeat. Potions with the Hufflepuffs were not as bad as Potiojns with the Slytherin's. Snape took more points of all of the Hufflepuff's put together then with Harry alone in that class. They learned about Veriturism and how to make it. They all tried a sip and went blabbing all their secrets to everyone. Thanks to this potion no one remembered what others said because of Harry knew that he would go into a deep trance. Harry pretended to drink it and went spilling his not so cautious secrets to Ron, who was telling him about all his secrets too. (Ron, being a dumm actually took the potion). Before class was over he quickly filled up one of his potions bottles with the stuff, when Snape wasn't looking and shoved it into his bag.  
  
In his first class of Ancient Runes he was taken out in the middle of his class to talk to Proffessor McGonagall and Proffessor Dumbledore "Sirius Black". When he got up through the stone gorgoyle (password= acip pops), his Godfather looked very excited and told him to take a seat on the chair.  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope you like it, it took me all Saturday to do. Please R/R THANKS 


	7. Lord Voldemort's Return

Harry Potter and the Wands of Wisdom  
  
  
  
A/N Hey guys I beat the Harry Potter game! Woohoo! It was so easy. I dont really recomend it. Anyways, you still want to know about the owl? Well maybe this chapter will discover it!  
  
***  
  
Harry was anxious to know what Sirius wanted. It was not everyday you were dragged out of class to talk to someone, who was so eager to talk to you back. "Harry, do not be a stranger and sit yourself down." It was clear to Proffessor McGonagall that she had no idea about Sirius and was intending to keep it that way! Sirus asked Proffessor McGonagall to leave the room so that Harry and him could talk more privately. "Harry, there is a few things I called you up here for. The first is the most exciting news. You have been chosen to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. You must arrange the tryouts and make new players for the position of 2 beaters, 1 keeper and 1 chaser." Sirus said rather importantly. "What? Why do I need a chaser? There all in year 7!" Harry asked in confusion. "Because, Alicia Spinnet went to train, so she could play for England next year." "Oh" was all Harry could say. "Yeah, so thats what is so great, my godson being Quidditch Captain. Brilliant. Your going to play seeker for England just like your father did Harry!" "My father played for England? Seriously? Wow, I knew he had an important job to make so much money. Then the feeling of dread hit the bottom of his stomache. His money supply was almost gone. "Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. "Well, its just that, I think that, Oh Sirius I have hardly enough money left in my vault." Harry was almost in tears. Sirius look surprised then laughed out loud. "Harry my boy, you've got a lot to learn. Not now though, I will tell you at the end of this year!  
  
Harry did not dwell on the subject but asked Sirius why else he was taken out of class. Sirius replies, "Well, as you know tommorow is September the third and you, Ron and Hermione have to be in the Whompering Willow at 9:45. I have to remain here to be 'Dumbledore' but you three must go leave your dormitory at 9:15 and proceed to the Whompering Willow. Only one other student from our midist will be attending this meeting, along with Proffessor Snape." Sirius said this word with despise, seeing as how he hated Severus. Harry wondered who the other student would be. This left Harry's mind however when he saw that his godfather had one more thing to say to him. "Harry, as you may have guessed my son has joined Hogwarts and is in your house. He is no ordinary boy Harry, just to make you aware. He had powers no other wizard has. I am not fully aware of his powers as of now but spend time with him. Im sure you will make him feel right at home." With that Sirius conjured up a plate with lunch on it and they began to feast at the shepard's pie and cold, icy, pumpkin juice.  
  
***  
  
It was 3:00pm before Harry left Dumbledore's office and he missed Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. He made a mental note to ask about the teacher later. He headed down the corridor, passed the library, through the mable floor hallway and into his Advanced Charms class. Everyone was already there and Harry walked in just as his name was taken for attendance. "Here" Harry called. "Sorry bout that. I was in a conference with Proffessor Dumbledore." "Yes, yes, shall we take a seat and begin our lesson now?" Harry sat sitting next to a happy Hermione and a gruff looking Slytherin 6th year.  
  
In charms they learned very quickly and Proffessor Flitwick assumed they knew most things. Harry did not have much of a problem, but Hermione had a lot of difficulty performing a "Dixastuc Curse" The curse of the skin colour change. It makes your skin turn different colours. Hermione was getting very flustered at trying to turn her own skin blue, while making little puff balls and orange dots at the same time. All in all Harry was glad as he packed up his things at the sound of the bell.  
  
As he entered the Great Hall with Toby, Ron and Hermione, they sat at the far end of the hall. They had a perfect view of all the teachers lined up in the row, with Proffessor Sirius in the middle. Jordan Prewett and Sandi Jenningson sat at the other end of the table with Lavender Brown, Pavarti and Seamus. Every so often Toby would eye his girlfriend, but she did not seem to notice. She was laughing with... Cho! Harry's crush. Just then a very excited Silver Moonshine walked into the Great Hall and sat down beside Harry. His ears went pink. "Hey Harry, how was your first day back?" Harry a little flushed with nervousness answered "Fine thanks and yours?" "Meh, it was ok. Nothing to what I found right now, you have got to see this! Meet me in the common room at 3:00am. Oh yeah and bring your invisibility cloak." Harry sat in a daze. he had known this girl for what, a day and she was asking him to meet her in the coomon room AT 3:00 AM? Was she nuts? And more so, how did she know about his invisibility cloak?  
  
If Harry was concentrating he would have realized that Sirius had shouted something over the crowd and people were running frantically about. He would have felt Toby's hand as it clasped about his wrist and dragged him through the Entrance hall, up a moving staircase, through some sort of cuboard and smack into a foam wall. Toby heaved a sigh of relief. He was in a dark deserted room. Harry seemed to snap out of it when he heard Toby sigh. "What just happened?" Harry asked. "I, I do not know. Proffessor Dumbledore yelled at man who looked oddly like a snake of some sort and he raised his wand and...." Toby trailed off and started to weep. " Proffessor McGonagall fell to the floor and then a man who looked identical to Proffessor Dumbledore came in and ordered the man to leave. This Dumbledore was so stern and powerful that the snake man disapeared on the spot and then Ron did as well." At these last few words Harry broke down realizing more then Toby what had happened. Lord Voldemort had returned, killed a proffessor, his proffessor, the real Dumbledore had come and driven Voldemort off along with his best friend Ron.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Toby trickled a small tear down their face and then toby got up. "Lumos" A light at the tip of his wand went on. "Harry, take a look at this"  
  
A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! A teeny tiny chapter, but I promise I will have one more up by Sunday night. This chapter took sooooooo long to do because it got deleted, sorry for the delay! Did I leave a little Cliffy for ya! HAHAHA REVIEW! 


	8. The God of Gryffindor

Harry Potter and the wands of Wisdom  
  
By: Kailey L  
  
  
  
NOTE: SORRY guys, I havn't posted in a few weeks but this is going to be a good chapter. I havn't really thought of what the owl is going to say yet. HEHEHE ENJOY PEOPLES!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Harry slowly got up, afraid at what he would see. He turned around to face the foam-. What was supposeto be a foam wall was an animal, or human? It was a perfect shape of a human with the slightest inkling of lion. I golden fur foam. The fierce teeth and gentle eyes. It had an opening to pass through his feet. This creature spoke to Harry and Toby in a language other then english, but Harry understood it so clearly as if it were his native tongue.  
  
"I am the God of Gryffindor. You two are the ones. The ones who have come to rescue this school from the clutches of something more evil, then the Dark Lord and Salazar put together."  
  
Harry understood why he knew the tongue. He was a partial being to Gryffindor and had a unique sense of power. He felt what Toby felt too. He knew that his friend could hear the same things. "I am not worried about Voldemort now as of yet. He will just get stronger until you beat the Evil Force though. Once HE has been defeted the wands will break his will to be vile and change. I am trusting Harry Potter that you have your Wand?" "Er- yes sir. It is here." Harry was surprised to hear naught but his own British Accent but the special tongue that The God of Gryffindor used. Harry held up his own magnificent glowing wand that Dumbledore had given him not so long ago.  
  
"I see. Well Toby you are the second so you must have a wand as well." A glow so vibrant, so beautiful shot through his legs from the opposite side of the wall and directly into Toby's arms. His wand was no different from Harry's except that his was yellow. Harry could feel Toby's warmth from his fingers. "When you go forth this mission you must have you pet. Harry your pet's name is Usuko with the eyes of naught death as you percieved Harry Potter, but eyes of giving. It will give you whatever your heart desires, but be warned, you must first gain his trust. Toby, you have the pegusus named Donchu which will give you and other's the power of flight. Hermione and Ron, who are not with us now need their eggs." With that he conjured a purple glowing egg and an egg made out of fire. "The firebreather is a dragin named Frin, who is Ron's pet. He has the power of light and can overcome obstacles in it's path. You need Ron's firm grip to hatch the egg. The purple egg is a rare pet called the Sachneal. It has the ability to change the owner's shape and make other's breathe underwater. With the power of 8 and their pets you must overcome the four challanges of each house. I am the God of Gryffindor. There is also the Hord of Hufflepuff, the Rogue Ravenclaw and teh Serpent of Slytherin, which you have passed in your second year, but you must go back for information. I can only give you the names of some of the Power of 8. Both of you two, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore, with his pet Fawkes. Fawkes as you my know has the power to heal. The other three powers will be seen in one of the Hufflepuffs, one in the Ravenclaws and one in the Slytherins. Your first task is to find these three and get them willingly to come here to get their wands and pets."  
  
Harry felt very akward suddenly. How was he suppose to find a Slytherin that had this magically power. If this was the pre-first task he did not want to know what the other tasks are. Again The God of Gryffindor spoke "You will be able to do my task without the other three but to talk to the rest of the Keeper's you must get one of their own to understand their tongue. These wands are called the Wands of Wisdom and together they have the power to destruct all evil, but you must have all 8 of you and that is why Voldemort was so keen on taking Ron with him tonight. I feel he will not harm him unless you get too close so keep your distance. Oh one last thing before you go. Tommorow is the 2000th aniversary of the school and every 1000 years there must be a new sorting ceremony with a different use. The past 1000 years they have used the sorting hat which sorted you into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Now you must get the whole school to crowd into the Great Hall and one by one hold my wand and if it turns orange, you posses the magical art more so then others and ehoever gets chosen for this house you will most likely find your three you are looking for Harry and Toby. This house is called Unicblood. The first three people who get called up to go to each house will be the Prefects no matter the age. They will be told by my wand the password and where the dorm is located. Dumbledore has already set up these dorms. If my wand turns purple they go to Hyutshet. This house is famous for their gentle souls. If my wand turns black they are the kind that has animal powers and they live in the most secret of places.There called Antishku. If my wand goes silver, then they possess the art of fighting and are good at duels. Lastly there is a fifth house. Teachers will even be sorted and if a student has the special quality of becoming a teacher they are sorted into the house called Teachiny. Teachers and students alike will be sorted and mostly all the teachers will be students and some special students the teachers. This is if my wand turns bright blue. Lastly there will be two students who my wand will react to in a different manner. It will glow. These students will be proffessioned to work for the Ministry and will no longer be at the school. It may seem confusing now but you have to trust me. Tommorow is September the third and a day of mayhem. At sundown you will eat and at nightfall you will be sorted. Here Toby, take my wand and may you find your three fast. Use Hermione to help and let me warn you use Dumbledore while you have him."  
  
***  
  
These few last words boggled Harry's mind as he drifted off to sleep that night. He had a ruethless dream that Dumbledore was being torn from his grasp and he kept tossing around in his bed. The letter the owl had sent drifted to the floor and silently lay under some of his blankets Harry kicked off the bed. 


End file.
